But It's Better If You Do
by Inuzuka Michi
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, innocent, frail, and above all, kind to all. Until now. When she realizes she can never have Naruto, what will she do? Where will she go? And most importantly, who's arms will she end up in? GaaHina MINI SERIES FINISHED
1. The Mistake

Hi everyone! And welcome to my first Mini-series ever, starring Gaara and Hinata! This is not exactly a happy-go-lucky story, so if that's what you were looking for, I suggest you leave... now... no I'm serious. Well, whatever. I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters, they belong to the wonderful Kishimoto-sensei. All I own is the plot and a Monster Energy Drink.

-------

**_I stared at him_**, watching him train, his muscles rippling under his black t-shirt as I silently looked on. He would never know how I felt about him. Of course, it might be because I would never tell him. His bright blue eyes were like doors to his soul. He always covered up his agony, his pain, with nothing but a smile. His determination a light house for me to follow.

I was always a weak, frail little girl. Maybe that's why he didn't like me. He needed somebody strong for him. Which is why I walked away. No. I didn't walk. I ran. I ran as far away as I could from my love that would never know.

I headed straight into my room, grabbed whatever I could fit into my small suitcase, as well as my life savings, and I fled. Neji-nii-san was scared of course. He wanted to know what was wrong with me. He grabbed my arm, demanded to know where I was running to. I did not tell him. I could not tell him. My pain was too much. I burst into tears, tearing out of his deathly hard grip, and sprinting towards the door.

When I reached the gate, four ANBU attempted to stop me. Of course, I knew immediately who they were. They were my friends and my comrades. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and of course, the one person that could make me even more furious, confused, and hurt than I already was, Haruno Sakura.

I glared at her. She was perfect. She had everything I didn't. The looks, the brain, the figure, the attitude, the strength. No wonder he fawned over her. It made me hate just by looking at her.

Then I lost it.

I grabbed a kunai and lunged for her. This was my time to prove myself! We got into a fierce battle in which no one dared intervene in. Woman against woman. Loved against Loveless.

I won.

I looked down upon her bloody, beaten body. Her breath barely noticeable I could not believe what I had done. I still do not believe what I had done.

I had killed, no, not killed, murdered Haruno Sakura.

I dropped my kunai, and fell to the floor. My hands were bloodied. I had just taken the life of one of my friends. I was nothing more than dirt. But it got worse. I did not think it possible. Standing over her limp body was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The one man that I had done this for, and the one man that would forever hate me.

"Hinata-chan…why?"

I broke down into tears. I had to leave this place. I grabbed my bag, and I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I hoped, prayed, _pleaded_ to the gods that no one followed me.

They did not. Why would they? I meant nothing to them. I was but little Hyuuga Hinata, soon to be leader of the Hyuuga Clan. It mattered not. They would probably just choose Neji-nii-san or Hanabi-nee-chan instead. Father would not weep over such a feeble child, and small loss.

It was dark when I came to a stop. I would never believe where I had ended up at. Sunagakure. I slowly walked up to the gates.

"Who goes there?" demanded one of the guards.

"It is but a young woman traveling upon the desert. Are you kind enough to let this woman pass through your village to gain supplies to further help her on her travels? Or are you cold hearted enough to turn her away to the dangers of the sands of Sunagakure?"

The man looked as though he was contemplating an answer.

"You may pass."

The gates opened, as I walked inside. I had earlier disposed of my Konoha headband, which was now lying in my suitcase, as I saw the gates of Suna, so I had no worries of being captured as a Missing-nin, which I was now certain to attain the title, just yet.

I had found the closest, and cheapest Inn I could find, and bought out a room there. It was shabby, and dank, with nothing but a bed, shower, toilet, and mirror. I threw myself upon the bed, and let more tears fall from my eyes.

No. No more. I will not let anymore worthless tears fall down from these white, pupil-less eyes. I wiped my eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't stand it anymore in that disgusting room, so I decided maybe, just maybe, the fresh desert air would help me.

I opened my window, stepping out, and using chakra to keep me steady, I walked up the wall, and onto the rooftop.

It was still not good enough for me. I ran along the rooftops, faster, and faster, until my instincts told me to stop. They were right. I had not realized how far I had gone until I took in my surroundings. I was standing on a cliff's edge looking down upon the city.

It was gorgeous.

"Like the view?"

I let out a quick scream, turning around entirely too fast, and ended up falling backwards towards the seemingly endless fall to the ground. I would have definitely died if the man who had spoken had not grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him.

"Ano… arigato…" I said blushing.

No! I needed to be strong. No more blushing. No more stuttering. Now was a time to change myself.

"I mean. Thank you, but I really didn't need it."

I forced myself to stop blushing and look up at my saviors face.

He was gorgeous.

He had flaming red hair, and beautiful green eyes. For some reason, this man held a peculiar air around him. He seemed… royal. Then it struck me just who this man was.

"Gaara-sama!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"A Hyuuga? All the way out here in Suna? Tell me your purpose here."

My breathing stopped. Could I really trust him? Well, whatever the answer, I felt I could. So I did.

"I… had to leave. It was too hard living there, because-"

"Of Naruto."

I looked up at him once again, this time in shock.

"How did you know?"

"The first time I saw you, it was not hard to determine you liked him from the way your blushed furiously every time he was near."

I looked down again. I really need to learn what self-esteem is. He chuckled lightly, using his finger to lift my chin up.

"So tell me, why are you here?"

Tears formed in my eyes.

"I… I killed her."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. I threw myself upon him, hugging him tightly. I knew he wasn't the person to do this to, but he was the only one there!

"I murdered Haruno Sakura!"

And then, everything went black.

-------

**_The Next Day_** I woke up, my head throbbing, as I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was in a room. But it wasn't my room. No, my room was filled with neutral, boring colors, yet this one was filled with rich burgundies and violets. The sweet smell of Lilac incense filled the air. I was completely calmed by the smell. It was soothing… relaxing… my tight muscles loosening, headache gone, and eyes drooping. If it was not for a familiar face walking into the room, I would have fallen asleep.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're up."

It was Gaara.

"Ano, hai (yes), I just woke up…. But… would you mine telling me what has happened?"

Gaara sat down at the edge of my newly found bed.

"Last night, I had startled you, and you nearly fell off of a cliff if I had not caught you in time. Then you had told me that…"

He trailed off.

It was then that the memories found their way back into my mind. Horrible thoughts crept through my skull of murdering my best friend. I fought back tears, not wanting to cry in front of this man who was once a cold blooded murder himself, just as I am now.

"It's okay. I understand why you came here. I will not tell anyone of you staying here."

I looked up at his face, much more masculine than when we were younger. He had lost his thick shield of sand around him, letting his thin, yet still present, eyebrows show.

"Thank you… very much…. But don't you think that someone will notice me being a Hyuuga and immediately tell someone? There's bound to be warrants for my capture."

Gaara nodded.

"You are right, but it will be very simple."

Gaara didn't know why he was helping me out. Maybe it was because I was like he used to be. Maybe he was determined to make me stronger. To not turn into a monster. Who knows.

"I can have Temari take you out to change you a bit. I have already asked her and she has agreed."

He stood.

I nodded.

He left.

I stayed.

He was the Kazekage, so I knew he had to go, yet for some reason, I felt a loss.

-------

Alrighty then! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Makeover!

A/N: Okay, I, Michelle, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Otherwise, Hinata would be my best friend, and Gaara would be my man-slave.

I stayed curled up in a small ball upon the Kazekage's bed. Well, it was not his bed, but a bed made for a guest. Ironic, how at that moment I felt more like an intruder than a guest.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said in a feeble voice.

"Hey, Hinata! Long time, no see!" came the cheerful voice of my old friend, Sabaku no Temari.

She ran over to my bed, and jumped on it. Hugging me, she told me exactly how she felt about this whole incident.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that. Well, pinky deserved it anyways. I just wish it was me to put her in her place!"

God, did I miss that. No one else in Konoha could sympathize with me. Maybe it was just that Temari and I had something special. Was it because we were both considered nobles? Well, whatever it was, I was glad it was there.

She pulled away.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I looked at her and nodded.

"Good, because we need to start changing your appearance _now_. Not to upset you, but Konoha is sending some Jounin to scout out Suna. Yeah, great, huh? So, let's go!"

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the bed. I looked down and noticed what I wearing. I blushed furiously. It was a very, and I mean _very_ silk small white dress, held up with very thin straps. I let out a small squeak of surprise, and used the comforter to cover myself.

Temari giggled.

"Wow, it actually looks a helluva lot better on you, then it did on me!"

I looked at her in surprise.

"_You're_ the one that gave me this?"

She let out a cheesy smile.

"Guilty!"

She grabbed the comforter from me, grabbed my wrist, and sped out of the room, me following her. She threw the door open, and we both ran straight into Kankuro. He fell to the other wall of the hallway. Sitting there in a daze, he saw the two of us. He was right about to start yelling at Temari, but then he looked over and saw me.

"Uh….hi Kankuro…"

He sat there with his eyes wide open, causing me to blush, not used to the attention. Temari giggled.

"Come on, before he comprehends what he just saw."

I had a ghost of a smile on my face. This was definitely going to be interesting.

When we had reached my new stylist's room, I was immediately bombarded with clothing.

"Gah! Temari-san! Too much! _Too much!_"

Temari let out a small chuckle.

"Eh heheh. Sorry."

She walked over to me, and helped me set them on the ground.

"Alright. Let's get you a new outfit for today."

It took us a whole hour to find the right outfit, but we actually settled on something. Amazing, isn't it? I put on a white skirt that came down to my knees, and a rather small white t-shirt that showed my toned stomach off. It was completed with black fishnets under the shirt, and black zoris exactly like Temari's.

"You look great!" she exclaimed, brushing my hair.

"Now, so you don't grab any unwanted attention, put these sun glasses on. We don't want anyone knowing you're a Hyuuga."

I quickly put them on, and followed Temari out the door.

"Later Boys! Don't burn, break, destroy, fight, put your feet up on the couch, tables, or do any of that stupid shit! Oh, and especially, _don't try to cook anything!_"

I giggled slightly, and we left to go get my contacts.

_**-Later-**_

"Okay, so what color eyes should we get you?" asked Temari, less than an inch from my face, staring straight into my eyes.

"I've go it!"

She snapped her fingers and walked over to the counter that was currently un-attended to.

"There!"

I looked to where she was pointing to inside the clear class counter. Inside was a pair of, is this the right term, _gorgeous_ contacts.

They were purple with silver in the shape of a daisy around the pupil. Specks of bright green littered the purple at random areas in the circular plastic. Is that what they're made out of?

Temari motioned for me to put my glasses back on, and called over a worker.

"I'd like that pair of contacts, please," she said kindly.

"That'll be 400 yen, please."

"Wow, great price!"

"Yeah, nobody wanted them 'cause they stood out too much. I don't know why because I think unique is better, but hey, what do I know?"

The two laughed together, as the worker, who I noticed her name was Ren, handed her a small plastic bag with the box in which I would keep the contacts.

Shortly after, we headed straight for a ramen bar, and went right into the restrooms.

"Okay," said Temari determinedly, "You need to hold still while I put these in, okay, Hina-chan?"

I nodded my head to signify yes, and she quickly pressed her finger lightly against the smooth plastic surface.

She forced my head back, and lightly dropped the foreign object into my eye.

"Is it done?" I asked, not being able to feel it.

"Yeah, just let me get the other one."

I once again repeated the process with my other eye.

"Alright! Wow, Hina-chan! It looks great! It's beautiful!"

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow…"

That was all I could say. I know I sound very egotistical, highly unbecoming of the Hyuuga heiress, but that's behind me, so it's safe to say that I looked beautiful.

I truly looked like I was born with those unique and beautiful eyes. The silver daisies seemed to brighten and dance as I looked in them. It was like I was supposed to look like that.

For but a moment I truly forgot everything that was Hyuuga. That was not my name. That was not my birthright. That was not me.

"Ready, Hoshi?"

I looked at her questioningly.

She merely smiled.

"Well, you needed an alias, and because I believe only the stars can compare to your beauty, why not name you after them?"

I felt as though I could cry.

She called me beautiful.

No one has ever said those words to me.

Accept for _him._

I suppose I shall tell you of that later, when it becomes relevant.

We both walked out of the restrooms, me getting stares. No, not glares, actual _stares._ They actually thought I was _worthy._ Yes, that's right. _Me._

We ordered Miso Ramen, and ate comfortably chatting with each other for about an hour.

"Alright, girly, time to shop!"

She quickly laid out the money for the ramen, and pulled me out. We quickly ran into a shop, going too fast for me to catch the name, and practically sprinted for the back of the shop. She stopped suddenly, causing me to basically crash into her back.

"Temari, what're you-"

"Shh… I'm taking in the beauty of your new ninja outfit…"

I followed her stare and ended up looking at the most _revealing_ outfit _ever._ (The picture is on my profile. Go check it out.)

"Temari, I am _not_ wearing that. There is no way!"

"Oh, come on. You need to look different, and here's your ticket!"

"No. I absolutely refuse."

_**-After Shopping-**_

I walked inside Gaara's, now my, house, wearing the outfit Temari had forced me to buy. I didn't feel totally comfortable in it, but at least I knew I looked good. Well, at least I think I did, judging by the looks Gaara and Kankuro gave me.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled Kankuro, spilling the glass of water and bottle of aspirin in his hands.

Gaara merely stared at me, eyes wide and mouth open.

We had gotten hair extensions, so my hair was now past my hips, and in two separate pony tails like Tsunade-sama. I wonder how she took the news of me leaving…

_**-Back in Konoha-**_

_/Birds chirp in the backround/_

"She **_WHAT!??!?!"_**

_-**Back With Hinata-**_

Hm.. I guess I'll never know.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I decided to lighten it up a bit with some humor, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. NARUTO?

Michelle: Once again, people, I do not own Naruto _/Has heart attack/_

Hinata: Is she okay? _/pokes/_

Gaara: Just leave her there.

Hinata: Well, anyways, Michelle has written this chapter with a **_LOT_** of help from her friend Kirby, so thank him.

Gaara: I say we kill him.

Hinata: Why?  
Gaara: ….He still thinks I'm gay….

Hinata: …ON TO THE STORY!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Later on that evening,_** I thought it necessary to walk around the grounds for a bit. I mean, I _was_ going to be living there for a while… possibly for good. Hey, being seventeen had it's perks, like never thinking about the future, only that moment in time.

In nothing but rather short black shorts that Temari-nee-san, as she requested I call her, and a second-skin black tank-top that ended right above my navel, I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the back of the sand sibling's house. Needless to say, it was rather large.

I stepped outside, the cold air mercilessly attacking my body making me wish I had brought at least a jacket, making my way over towards the center of the garden in which there was a rather large fountain I wished to see up close and personal.

Sitting on the edge of the beautiful piece of artwork, I gently touched the water's surface. The liquid rippled under my fingertips, causing my reflection, as well as the full moon's, to waver.

It was only then, when the movement stopped, that I realized I had company.

I quickly turned around, almost falling into the water as I did, and would have if the person had not grabbed onto my waist, pulling me onto my feet.

"Gaara-sama!" I half-yelled, leaning into his embrace.

Wait, maybe that isn't the correct wording.

"How many times must I have to catch you?"

"No more, Gaara-sama."

"I know my place," 'I just wish it was with you…'

Yes, I actually did think that. I didn't know why at the time, but I did.

"You're place is here. You're part of the family now that you live here."

"I… I hadn't really thought of it that way."

"Well, if Temari asking you to call her "Big Sister" was any indication, you should know."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've had a lot on my mind."

"I understand."

It was then when I realized, and apparently he did too, that I was still in his arms.

I stumbled back, falling onto the edge of the fountain, both of us now red with embarrassment.

"So um… Gaara-sama, why did you take me into your house? I don't understand it," I said looking up at him.

He looked… nervous. Almost as though he didn't want to tell me something.

"Well. It's just…" he sighed and looked down at me.

"Hinata-san… do you know that you are-"

A loud boom echoed throughout the house, and a vase was thrown out the second story window- the loft.

"YOU STUPID PRICK, I'M THE ELDEST, SO I SAY YOU SHOULD CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!"

"HELL NO, WOMAN, I- Uh… Temari? What are you going to do with that fan? Temari…? TEMARI!"

There was a smack sound, and all was quiet. Well, that is, until I heard a groan of pain.

"Sounds like Temari-nee-san and Kankuro-san got into another fight," I said quietly.

"Yeah, and as usual, Temari won."

We looked at each other and did something I'm sure both of us hadn't done in a long time: We laughed. It wasn't a small laugh, a chuckle, or a giggle, but a genuine laugh. We stopped laughing, and locked eyes. I quickly looked away. Was it possible I was finding myself falling for the red-haired sand-nin so soon after killing someone for my supposed only love?

I couldn't look at him. Yet I couldn't ignore him. I couldn't stay with him. Yet I couldn't walk away from him. I was a sad, confused little girl. Love struck, one might say. But there was no way I'd admit that. There was no way I would win. No way I could get out.

"Gaara-sama!" a voice rang out in the silence of the night.

"Someone from the Hidden Leaf Village is here to see you."

"What rank?"

"ANBU Black Ops."

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara nodded, and stood up to leave. Halfway across the lawn, he turned around to look at the young Hyuuga.

"I hope to see more of you soon," and with a rain of sand he was gone.

The two Jounins that had came to seek out their leader, bowed to the young woman, and vanished.

'He wants to see more of me…?'

Hinata blushed, looking down. It was only then when she realized the identity of the Leaf ANBU.

"Wait… Naruto!?"

Hinata jumped up, still clothed in her black shorts, top, and zoris, and ran to the Kazekage's tower.

'Now this I've got to see…'

When she reached the Kazekage's Tower, all was quiet. It was like some sort of spell had been placed upon the fortress. No one around, the doors open, and a suffocating silence filled the air.

It was then when she heard voices ringing through the air. Angered voices. Voices of two best friends.

"I know your keeping her here," said the voice of a blonde-haired Leaf ANBU Captain, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto," replied the Kazekage.

"You're keeping Hinata here. I know it. I'm not stupid like I was when we were kids."

Hinata crept up to the door. Almost instantaneously the two ninjas looked at the entryway to where they were standing. Gaara looked back to his old friend.

"Naruto, I respect you, but I am now asking you to leave peacefully. I wish for no fight to begin tonight."

Naruto nodded, and turned around, walking away, and towards the door in which Hinata was hiding behind.

"I need you to tell me, what feelings have you for the Hyuuga?"

Hinata's heart stopped.

'Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer.'

Gaara was silent.

"I love her, Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

"Then take care of her better than I did."

"What are you-"

"Didn't I already tell you I'm not stupid?"

The ANBU walked over to the window over-looking Suna.

"Well. I'm just glad that you're upholding your villages _honor_ so well. Your _trustworthiness_ is almost unmatchable," he said, turning around and glaring at his friend.

Gaara ran towards the ANBU, kunai unsheathed, and Hinata could not bare to see either get hurt. She ran out into the middle of the room, holding Gaara back from injuring the Demon Container.

"I will not tell them of your traitorous nature, but know this: If anybody finds out about her, I will _not_ give any pity to either of you."

Naruto vanished. Gaara dropped the kunai, and walked over towards the window Naruto was standing at less than five seconds ago. Hinata looked on the verge of tears. Who would have thought _The_ Uzumaki Naruto had a dark side?

The pale girl walked over to the Kazekage, and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm so, _so _sorry for causing this… I should just go. I don't want to put either of you in any sort of danger."

Hinata began to walk away, but something stopped her. Something warm… welcoming… something that gave her the illusion that everything in the world was going to be okay.

Gaara grasped her hand in his, and pulled her back towards him. Unlike the first two times, he held onto her. Not because he was saving her from being thrown off a cliff, or hitting her head on a fountain, but because he wanted to. Because he needed to feel her warmth. Her touch. Her skin pressed against him.

His breath quickened, as her body melded against his. He looked down upon her, his sea-green eyes melding with her white, pupil-less eyes hidden behind a shield of purple and silver. He slowly lowered his head, and-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle: Teehee, I know I'm a bitch!

Hinata: …. Oh my…

Gaara: O.O

Michelle: Well anyways, that's the third chapter of my oh so wonderful GaaraxHinata story! Ta-Ta!


	4. Note To My Readers

Hi everybody, Fate is Destiny here! Evidently, some of you, if not all of you, think that my story is a bit rushed. Well, it's not. I believe I made it clear in my first chapter that this was a MINI-SERIES! That means that it'll probably only be five chapters long, if not shorter! I know, interesting huh? Well I just thought I'd get that point across, and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I ♥ you all! Keep making me happy!

♥♥♥

Fate Is Destiny


	5. How Time Flies

**Me:** Oh my God, everybody this is the last chapter of "But It's Better If You Do!" Ahh!!!

**Gaara: **Seriously?

**Hinata:** Wow. Are you going to continue it?

**Me:** If I get enough people wanting me to, I will make a series, yes.

**Gaara: **Great, more horrible writing.

**Me:** _/Glares/_ What?

**Gaara:**_ /Backs away/_ Nothing.

**Me:** That's what I thought. Hinata, will you please do the disclaimer?

**Hinata:** Sure! Michelle doesn't own Naruto, or any of it's characters, That's why she's making a _Fan Fiction._ Get it?

**Me:** Thanks Hina! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_ /Grabs tissue/ _I'm gonna miss it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Gently pressed their lips together. Hinata felt as though she was on air. Nothing could have possibly prepared her for what she was experiencing in that moment. Gaara was the first to climb out of the depths for air, and looked down at his love.

Hinata said nothing.

"Hinata… I-"

Hinata placed her dainty finger upon his lips.

"Don't say anything. You're such a moment-ruiner (RUINER IS NOT A WORD: I REPEAT: RUINER IS NOT A WORD)."

Gaara smirked and placed his forehead on Hinata's.

"Come on, let's go home."

Hinata nodded, and they linked hands, fingers intertwining with each other. When they reached the Kazekage's house, they were greeted with a rather bruised and battered Kankuro, and a smug-looking Temari.

"Well, now what have we here?" asked Temari, sarcasm and humor evident in her tone.

Hinata blushed, and pressed her face into Gaara's chest. Gaara smiled and held his love closer to his body.

"We've had a rough night tonight, so we're just going to turn in now. Think you can take care of Kankuro on your own, Temari?"

Temari smiled.

"Of course, Gaara. You can count on me. Good night, both of you."

Hinata turned around and smiled.

"Good night, Temari-nee-san."

Gaara nodded, and grabbed Hinata's hand, and walked up the stairs. He led her to his bedroom, and well, I'll just leave the rest up to you, okay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S**Six Years Later**S

Gaara laid down on his couch, silently praising Saturdays. His elder siblings having moved out, silence was something often seen in his house. Well, unless _he_ was here.

"Daddy!" yelled a black haired, aqua-eyed five year old boy.

The little boy leapt onto Gaara, and knocked the wind out of his father.

"Hikaru, did you jump on your father _again!?_"

Gaara, still trying to breath, answered for his little bundle of energy.

"Yes," he wheezed, "He did!"

Hinata appeared out from behind the kitchen wall, wooden spoon in hand.

"Don't blame he, he gets it from _your_ side of the family!"

Gaara glared at his wife, then realized it had absolutely no affect on her what-so-ever. Hinata just smirked her smug little smirk, and threw the wooden spoon hitting Gaara in the head, effectively getting cookie dough all through his hair.

Time stopped. Hikaru blinked. Gaara looked to his wife. Time began.

Gaara picked up his son, placed him on the couch, and took off after his wife up the stairs.

"RUN MOMMY, RUN!"

Hinata giggled, and ran into her room, locking the door. It was only then she realized that her oh-so-loving husband could still transport using sand. She innocently smiled up at Gaara, and reached for the doorknob.

"I don't think so," he said grabbing both of her wrists, and pinning them above her head.

"Did you _really_ think you could get away from me that easily, Hina-koi?"

"Well obviously, Gaara-_kun._"

Gaara smirked. He could be the most powerful person in the world, yet this woman would never change the way she looks at him. And he loved her for that. And she loved him merely because, well, sometimes she didn't really even know herself. But they did. And that's all that matters. And that's all that will ever matter.

Hinata looked up at her love.

"I should probably get back to work," mumbled Gaara.

"But I really want to just stay here."

He nuzzled her neck, never letting go of her wrists.

"It's so much better right here, in your arms."

Hinata giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"Well first you need to do this: Think of what you want to do the most, find something that makes you want to do it, forget all inhibitions that keep you from fulfilling it, and say to yourself, "But It's Better If You Do.""

S**The End**S


End file.
